Things don't always go to plan
by ShepsGirl
Summary: Girls poker night and eavesdropping can be a bad combination. Sparky.


**Title:** Things don't always go to plan...

**Author:** Sparkysluvchild

**Genre:** Romance, Fluffy fluff fluff

**Rating:** T, PG

**Word Count:** 2,297

**Pairing:** John/Elizabeth

**Spoilers:** I don't think there are any at all.

**Summary:** Girls poker night and eavesdropping can be a bad combination. Sparky

**Disclaimers:** If I owned them would I be working at the local video shop?

**Author's Note:** This is only my second fic. I started it quite a while ago, but only just got around to finishing and typing it up. I haven't watched the early seasons of Atlantis recently so I don't know quite where it falls in, but I think approximately it's at the end of season 2... Oh, and this hasn't been beta'd. All my mistakes are my own.

-----

Ronon made his way down the hallway towards one of the recreation rooms where Carson, McKay and Sheppard were currently setting up something they called a DVD player. Sheppard had decided to show him some of the culture and recreation that they watched on the box Sheppard had told him about, all those months ago. Something called Star Wars? Sounded dangerous.

As he walked past one of the other rec rooms down the hall he heard laughing, and managed to pick out Teyla's voice as one of those laughing. Curious, he walked over to the door and pressed one ear against it.

"Ok, girls, you know the drill," came a voice through the door, " Rule number one. No ranks and what's said in here stays in here. That means no repeating of anything said in this room to another living soul. Agreed? Good. Rule nu…"

_Girl's poker night! Oh, this could be interesting,_ Ronon thought, backing away from the door, _Sheppard and Rodney have always wondered what goes on in there… _

With that thought in mind Ronon headed for their own rec room. Somehow he didn't think they'd be watching Star Wars tonight.

-----

Ronon arrived in the rec room no more than a minute or two later to the gnawing, grating whine of one Rodney McKay. Beckett and Sheppard both had their backs turned to the door.

"No! Don't you get it?! The AV cables go to separate things! And the Ancient version plugs into the adapter, of which I so ingeniously created…"

"Shut it, Rodney!" both Carson and Sheppard shouted in unison.

Carson turned around with a huff, obviously this had been going on for a while, and saw Ronon standing just inside the doorway.

"Ah, Ronon. Here ya are. Where ya been lad?"

Carson's welcome got the attention of Sheppard, who also turned to look at him and raised his eyebrow.

_Didn't Doctor Weir pull that same face? _Ronon thought before shaking it off. There were much more interesting things to discuss.

Replying to the doctors question, Ronon explained, "When I was coming I though I heard voices coming from one of the other rec rooms… I went to check it out and I think… I think I heard the girl's poker night…"

At the words 'girl's poker night' Carson and Sheppard's ears pricked. Rodney, naturally running at twice the speed of the average person, had already jumped up from where he was sitting.

"Girl's poker night?! Are you serious? You found where they are? They're always changing days and locations trying so nobody finds them," Rodney rambled on, "I heard they held their last game in the back of a puddle jumper! I'm going"

Rodney's voice trailed off as he ran from the room and down the corridor. The others all ignored him. It was best to tune out when Rodney got like this.

"Did you hear anything they said?" Sheppard asked, also visibly excited at the chance of listening in.

"Ah, yeah. Something about keeping everything said secret"

"I'm going too, Come on doc! You too, Ronon. This could be just as informative of our culture as Star Wars."

And with that Sheppard was gone, followed closely behind by Ronon and Carson.

-----

Less than a minute later Sheppard, Rodney, Carson and McKay were huddled around the door of the room the group of women were in. All they could hear from inside was out of control giggling.

"You'd think they'd pick somewhere secluded or sound proof," snickered Rodney.

-----

"Ok, ok, seriously though… His boxers were _hot_ pink! I could have died!" Katie Brown said before falling back into a fit of laughter, along with everyone else.

All the girls had decided early on in the night to give up on playing poker. The Daedalus had arrived two days earlier with a shipload of alcohol and everyone decided that a gossip session would be more fun.

"I cannot believe that Doctor McKay would were pick underwear," said Teyla disbelievingly.

"Believe it," replied Laura. "I was stuck in his body for a few days! Katie is not lying."

-----

Outside McKay was going a deep shade of red and wouldn't make eye contact with any of the others.

"Pink?!" Carson said, shocked. "You wear hot pink?"

McKay nodded in defeat. John just snickered, but silenced himself when Rodney shot him a death glare. McKay was almost about to leave when he heard Miko ask, "Alright, my turn. Who's the cutest guy on base and why?"

Everyone's ears pricked at this.

-----

"Laura, you first," Miko said, taking a swig of the Athosian moonshine being passed around.

Without a moments hesitation she replied, "Carson"

Outside Carson plucked up proudly.

"Because, he's sweet and caring and pretty good looking. Not to mention I love his accent!"

A unanimous "Aww…" echoed around the table.

"Ok, my turn?" asked Kate. "Well I'd probably have to say Major Lorne. He has just about the cutest dimples!"

-----

On the other side of the door John started snickering again. _Oh yeah, Lorne isn't going to live this down. Major Dimples! That's sooo gonna stick!_

"Anybody got any alcohol?" McKay asked. "Somehow I think we're going to need it."

From behind him Ronon produced a bottle.

"Where'd that come from?! You were gonna keep that for yourself, weren't you?" Rodney demanded, snatching the bottle off Ronon.

"I think you've already had too much to drink, McKay," John said snidely snatching the bottle from Rodney. "Calm down. We're all here for a bit of fun," he continued, taking a swig from the bottle. _Wow! This is pretty good stuff._

-----

"Ok," Teyla said, slurring slightly, "I think this is a bit unfair! Elizabeth, you have not answered a single question all night… Girls! I think we need to ask her a really good question to make up for it."

In the darkest corner of the room Elizabeth started to worry. _No!_ she thought, as she physically paled a few more shades than her already pale complexion. _I've had too much to drink already. No way am I gonna be able to avoid their questions!_

On the other side of the room the other girls gathered in a small huddle, speaking in hushed voices.

-----

John's ears pricked at the mention of Elizabeth. He hadn't realised she was in there. She hadn't made a peep all night. _Oo! I'm about to get some good dirt on Elizabeth! Nice!_ John glanced beside him and saw that Rodney and Carson had also become interested.

This was going to be good.

-----

The girls parted and made their way back to their own seats.

Kate, taking the roll of leading the inquisition, stood and turned to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth Weir, you must answer this honestly because if you don't we will find out." Kate cleared her throat, "Ok, here goes… Name the one member of the expedition who you would willingly have steaming-hot, mind-blowing sex with in the blink of an eye."

Elizabeth blushed.

_CRAP!_

-----

John paled.

_CRAP!_

He and Elizabeth had been sleeping together for about six months now and after a lot of discussion they'd decided to keep it secret. The only other person in the expedition who knew was Major Lorne.

The poor fellow had turned up at Elizabeth's door late one night to talk to her regarding an up and coming mission, and John, thinking it was his room in his half asleep state, had answered the door in only his boxers.

Lorne had then been dragged into the room and sworn to secrecy. The state he and Elizabeth were in at the time! John was sure the poor guy was scarred for life.

_She wouldn't let it slip,_ John thought, _… would she?_ John turned to his left to see Rodney, Carson and Ronon. _If she tells them it's not going to be just the women on the base who were going to find out, and as opposed to the women, these guys hadn't made the promise to keep this secret!_

John stood and leaned down to drag Rodney by the arm. "Come on, guys, this is getting a bit boring. Let's go watch Star Wars now. That'll be much more interesting."

Rodney swatted his had away. "No way, Sheppard! Didn't you just hear what they asked Elizabeth? _Our boss!_ I wanna hear that answer."

John cringed. _I have a bad feeling about this!_

-----

Elizabeth coughed before answering. "Nobody, really." Then held her breath hoping they'd believe her and drop it.

They didn't.

"Nuh-uh! No way do I believe that for a second!" Laura cried, "Now tell the truth."

Elizabeth paused again, contemplating her answer. She might as well answer truthfully. The only people who would know would be the five other women surrounding her who had already promised not to talk. She could just let John know later tonight. It couldn't hurt, besides the fact that she'd finally have people to gossip with.

"Well…" Elizabeth started again, a little more confident in her answer, "I've already bypassed the whole 'If you could' thing…"

-----

John put his head in his hands and started to walk away. _I'm gonna die! I'm gonna die! It's not like I can just knock on the door to stop Elizabeth. That would be as much an admission as her telling. I'm gonna die!_

Carson called out to John, "Hey John! Don't ya wanna know who it is? Elizabeth told me she was in a relationship with someone on the base a while ago, but even as her doctor she won't tell me. This could be the only chance to find out, the gals certainly not goin' to tell."

"Oh, I already know, Carson," John mumbled to himself, "I already know…" He continued to wander off down the corridor, and now at a faster pace.

-----

"Well do not leave it there." Teyla whined.

"Ok… I, and I might add, quite regularly, have "steamy-hot, mid-blowing sex" with John Sheppard."

Everyone went quiet before grinning widely and voicing a unanimous "No-way!"

Laura smiled. "Nice catch!"

-----

Outside Rodney choked on the chip he'd been eating, and luckily Carson managed to snap out of it quick enough to help him out.

Ronon just rolled on the floor laughing he'd definitely had too much to drink. When he finally recovered he just managed to make out the retreating form of John down the corridor. _Well, that explains the eyebrow!_

-----

Inside all the women stopped chattering at the sound of chocking coming from just outside the door.

Elizabeth paled again, turning to Miko. "I thought all the rec rooms were sound proofed."

"No. Unfortunately the few sound proofed ones were snatched up as the media rooms… This isn't one of them."

Laura quickly got up and swiped her hand over the sensor and came face-to-face with a red-faced Rodney, a shell-shocked Carson and Ronon, still laughing his arse off.

Elizabeth, seeing their eavesdroppers, ran out of the room. This sudden shock had instantly sobered her up.

She turned to Rodney. "He was with you, wasn't he?"

McKay nodded weakly.

"Where'd he go?"

Ronon pointed down the hallway where Sheppard had disappeared.

"Thankyou," She said and started down the corridor.

Half way down she turned back. "Hold them there until I get back, ok?"

Everyone watched her leave, then slowly, quite afraid, the men turned back around to face some very angry looking women.

This wasn't going to end well for them at all.

-----

Elizabeth ran down the corridor, turning left and right with the flow of it, before coming to a stop outside a balcony. Their balcony.

Through the frosted glass she could see the darken shape of one person. There was no question in her mind whose figure that was. Nobody else had that same slump of his shoulders when something wasn't going his way.

The door opened when it sensed Elizabeth's approach. John didn't even turn around.

"That went well!" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You're telling me!" Agreed Elizabeth before moving to stand next to him, gripping the railing with both hands.

"What the hell are we supposed to do now, let alone what the hell were you doing mentioning it?" John demanded, while keeping his gaze firmly fixed on the horizon.

"I'm sorry, John, for thinking that no body would be eavesdropping just outside the door!" Replied Elizabeth, her voice rising slowly in irritation. "Don't put this on me!"

"I'm sorry," John replied, breaking his gaze for the first time to lock eyes with Elizabeth, "I didn't mean it quite like that. I just thought that we'd decided not to tell anyone anything."

"I know. I just figured that since we've been sleeping together for a while now, and that the only people finding out were those in the room, would know."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well atleast for the time being the boys are being kept where they are." Elizabeth said, reaching out and grasping Johns hand.

"Still though, what's to stop them all from blabbing?"

Elizabeth looked up from their linked hands as a smirk crossed her face. "How does three weeks Kavanaugh duty for anyone who tells sound?"

John pulled her into a hug, smiling wide and kissing her on top of her head, "You are just pure evil, you know that?"

Elizabeth smiled again, "As a matter of fact, I do."

Realising their closeness and the fact they were alone, one of John's hands slid up to settle in Elizabeth's hair and the other found it's way to her waist. He pulled her in for a tender kiss before parting.

"We'd better get back there and start sorting out this mess."

Elizabeth just nodded, allowing John to take the lead. He reached back down, grasping her hand and intertwining their fingers before pulling her back indoors.

_FIN_

**A/N:** Comments are love, people!


End file.
